


Indebted

by mickeym



Category: Popslash
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-19
Updated: 2005-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC's way more flexible than Chris bargined for. Or imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indebted

Like so many other things they'd tried over the years, it started initially as an argument, a dare, after surfing the internet and making fun of the porn they found. Currently they were staring at a picture of a guy folded over on himself, mouth on the head of his own dick.

"Betcha can't do it. No way."

"Betcha I can." JC sounded smug, like he knew something Chris didn't, and Chris frowned.

"Dude, no one can suck their own dick. Those pictures--" He waved toward the computer screen, "they're total manips. Gotta be."

"All right." JC leaned back in his chair. "Since you're so sure. Total manips."

His frown turned to a scowl; Chris knew when he was being played. "What, you wanna put your money where your mouth is?"

The grin on JC's face grew, became predatory. It made Chris's pulse speed up just a little, seeing it. "Thought you wanted me to put my mouth somewhere else?"

"I wanna see if you can, yeah. 'Cos I don't think even you, bendy-boy, can bend that much."

"What're the stakes?" JC trailed one hand down his chest, and Chris forgot what he was going to say, watching those long fingers slide lower. When JC cupped himself through his loose pants and stroked, it was obvious he'd been enjoying the pictures and the conversation. He molded the fabric over his erection and Chris's breath caught in his throat, the words fading before they even formed. JC sounded amused when he said, "Chris?"

"Wha--? Oh, right. Stakes." Would it be rude to reach down and stroke his own dick? Things were getting a little tight. "Um. If you can do it-" His brain totally wasn't cooperating here; it was much too busy processing the fact that JC apparently wasn't wearing any shorts under his track pants.

"If I can, I get to watch you jerk off, after. If I can't-"

"I get to fuck you." Now where the hell did that come from? Chris blinked, then shivered at the grin JC tossed his way. Nothing friendly or funny about it; that was JC in full-on predator mode.

"Sounds good to me, but that's not much incentive to succeed, cat. I think we gotta think of somethin' else." While Chris watched, JC wiggled a little in his chair, pushing his pants lower.

Somewhere in Chris's brain a little voice shouted that this had to be a dream. An alternate reality. No way was this happening right here, right now, in real life. JC licked his hand then wrapped it around his dick, stroking lightly. He was fully erect, dick curving upward just ever-so-slightly, the head swollen and just a little damp.

Not that Chris was looking. Much.

"Er. What, then?" He was ready to admit there was no way his brain was going to come - hah! - up with anything. Not now.

JC grinned. "I'll let you know if it becomes an issue. But I don't think so. I think you're gonna owe me a little show, afterward."

Chris thought JC might be right on that one as he heard himself very faintly suggesting JC might be more comfortable doing this upstairs, on a bed.

~~~~~

Naked JC was truly a sight, his body lean and muscled, faintly tanned still from time out in the sun over the summer. He stroked himself slowly with one hand while he settled himself on Chris's bed, shifting pillows around until he was spread out, one pillow beneath his hips, propping him up just a little.

It was a whole lot warmer up here than Chris remembered his bedroom being, but he shivered anyway as he took a seat at the head of the bed. Close enough to scent JC, warm sweat-scent, just a hint of salt and musk. JC's eyes were dilated, too, the pupils large and dark, leaving only a thin ring of blue around them. They reflected heat, when Chris looked at JC, stared into his eyes. Heat, and humor, and something darker beneath. Something like need. Hunger.

JC licked his lips, making them shiny in the lamplight, then switched hands and brought the one up to his mouth to lick his fingers. He slid them into his mouth and sucked, rich, wet sounds that seemed huge and loud to Chris's ears. Each finger was licked, then sucked again, and JC pumped his hips upward at the same time, stroking himself in rhythm.

"Do it," Chris breathed, words sticking in his throat. This was like foreplay and torture all rolled up into one and he wasn't sure how much longer he could watch before he'd have to forget jerking off *for* JC, and just jerk off, period. "C'mon, man, do it."

"Patience," JC muttered. He blinked at Chris, and god, it'd be easy to fall into those eyes; just dive in and lose himself. Chris shuddered and rubbed himself through his pants, then eased the zipper down. Way too tight. Way too much of a lot of things. "You sure you're ready?"

Humor had long since left; JC sounded breathless now, like it wasn't a joke or a dare any more. It was real, and hot, and Chris wished briefly they'd never started this because instinctively he knew he wasn't going to be happy with just the once. He'd turned into an addict before he'd had the first hit.

"Do it," he said again, growling the words. He had himself in hand now, though JC didn't seem to notice. Probably the world could explode around them, and neither one would notice-or care.

At first Chris thought JC was going to bend forward, like the guy in the picture they'd seen online. It took him a minute to realize he was shifting backward, rolling himself up and over, backwards. It didn't look comfortable at all, and when JC paused and shifted again, for a moment Chris didn't think he was going to make it. JC sighed once, then pushed again, and holy fuck, he was-right there. Dick over his mouth, mouth opening, lips still shinywet from earlier.

"Oh, my god," was all he could manage to say, and that flew out of his head the minute JC's dick actually touched his lips. He shuddered - they both did - when JC licked over the head of his cock before closing his mouth gently around the head.

If the sucking noises from before had seemed loud, now they seemed too quiet. Except Chris could hear every one, could hear everything. They echoed in his head, a quiet hum against the staccato of his heart pounding and his breath rasping in and out of his lungs. He stroked himself faster, felt the thud of his pulse in each stroke.

His gaze was drawn away from wet, shiny lips stretched wide to JC's fingers fluttering against his side. To Chris's eyes, it looked like JC was caressing himself, fingers rubbing lightly, almost petting. He moved one hand up from where he was bracing himself, fingers gripping around the base of his dick before stroking, pushing himself upward, deeper into his mouth.

A couple more strokes and Chris wasn't sure he could actually still see JC any more, for the white dots of light dancing across his vision. White dots, and black flashes, and red for the heat boiling up inside him. JC grunted once or twice, fingers tight while he jerked and licked, and he grunted again, a low, heavy sound that echoed inside Chris for a long, long moment. When thick, creamy white spattered against JC's lips and he licked and sucked and opened up for the rest of it, Chris growled and arched into his hand, shaking as he came. It felt kind of like his spine was melting, and he didn't even care.

They stayed still, silent, for a minute or two, with the only sounds in the room their breathing, harsh and fast. JC unfolded himself with a sigh and a low, heartfelt groan, then stretched and shifted onto his side. His eyes were still hot, and his mouth was swollen and red now, lips smeared and sticky. He grinned and reached out to trail one finger down Chris's dick, sticky and soft now, then brought his finger back to his mouth to lick clean. Chris shivered.

"So, you promised me a show, if I did it," JC said softly, voice still a little rough. "And I did."

"Yeah," Chris paused to clear his throat, eyes tracking JC's fingers as they came back, teasing down over his dick gently. "Um. About that-"

"I'll trust you to owe me one," JC said, eyes glittering. Chris thought that was maybe the best thing he'd ever get to pay back, in his life.

~fin~


End file.
